The Road to Dawn
by Alrira and Breezy
Summary: Trailer inside. Two brothers try to find acceptance in a world that has already abandonded them.
1. Trailer

A/N: Hey! This is the trailer to a new fic I'm working on. I know, I know, Foresight and Wings of a Savior desperately need to be updated but I really wanted to get this up first. I'll try to get Foresight Chapter Nine up by this Sunday but no promises and I'll get a bigger chisel to hammer my way through the writer's block/Hiatus thing for Wings.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THIS AMAZING SERIES BELONGS TO HIROYUKI TAKEI

Trailer:

**Two Brothers**

Shows a picture of smiling twins

**Different from other children**

Shows the older twin glaring and summoning fire to his hands to send at other kids while he protects his younger brother who is cocooned in a sphere of wind behind him

**Until an accident took everything from them**

Shows an overturned car

Shows the twins clinging to each other in the waiting room

Shows a medical institute and the twins walking in as children then the boys walking out as young men

**And gave them so much more in return**

Shows a smiling blonde man, _"Hello. I'm Faust. Your new caretaker," _

Shows a blonde girl and a group of teens, _"We're your friends aren't we?" _

**But the world isn't kind**

Shows the younger brother bringing forth wind to cushion a blonde girl and a pink haired girl from a deadly fall from a second story balcony

Shows the older brother saving a silver haired girl, a green haired boy, and an orange haired girl from a fire

Shows the pink haired girl's look of fear

Shows the younger brother being pushed and the older getting punched

Shows a blue haired boy glaring at the two as they pick themselves off the ground, _"Don't you come near us again." _

**They'll need to find and strive for their own paths and acceptance**

Split panel: Shows the older brother scribbling furiously on a test and the younger brother figuring out math problems

Shows the orange haired girl looking at them from across the cafeteria before blushing when the two look up

Shows the same orange haired girl peeking out from behind a row of lockers at the twins. The younger looks up, _"What are you doing?"_

**Starring Hao and Yoh Asakura**

Shows the two brothers laughing at a small café

**Anna Kyouyama**

Shows the blonde girl supervising a student council meeting

**Matilda Matisse**

Shows the orange haired girl grinning

**And Faust VIII**

Shows the blonde man looking through a medicine cabinet

**They'll need to find the right path**

Shows the brothers talking

_"We're at a fork in life niichan. What will we do? Take the left path or the right?"_

Shows the older twin humming in thought

_"We'll take the path down the middle Otouto"_

Shows the younger looking confused then smiling as he nods

Shows the brothers lightly tapping knuckles and grinning at one another

_"The middle path it is"_

**The Road to Dawn**

_Coming Soon_

Hey everyone! This is a new thing I wanted to experiment with! Leave a review and tell me what you think. Please?


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to the people who took the time to read the trailer! Granted no one left a review telling me to continue or not but that's fine…well actually one person did so I'm a happy camper…so I'm going to write it anyways! Anyways! This chapter will be the beginning but it doesn't start directly at the very beginning and it might start off a little bit slow. You'll see when you get down to the story and I'm done rambling in this authors note that nobody ever reads anyways.

Disclaimer: Like I said in the Trailer, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THIS AMAZING SERIES BELONGS TO HIROYUKI TAKEI. Get that memorized!

Chapter One: Of School, Therapists and Frankensteiny

In Which Sharona is a Therapist

Yoh doesn't want to eat western food

And the twins are enrolled into Shinra Academy

* * *

"Niichan! Niichan!" The little five year-old yelped in surprise when someone barreled into his back. Twisting to get a look at his "attacker", he managed to catch a glimpse of his brother's face before the duo fell backwards and tumbled down the grassy hill. Instinctively, the two clung to each other and they continued rolling.

"Yoh-otouto, what was that for?" was the first thing the younger brother heard when they finally came to a slow stop at the bottom. The younger pouted, big ebony eyes wider than usual and his lower lip quivering. The older brother winced and gave a small nervous laugh. "Er…Yoh? Ah…gomen, gomen otouto-chan, don't cry. Did rolling down the hill hurt?"

"Iie niichan." The younger sniffed. He looked up at his older brother and the sad look vanished. He blinked then began to giggle. The older twin looked at him blankly then blinked when a long blade of grass was pulled from his long mahogany hair. "You have grass all over your hair Hao-niichan." He was rewarded with a blank look before the older boy began to giggle with his younger brother.

"Hao-kun! Yoh-kun!" The twins looked up and smiles literally split their faces when they saw the man at the top of the hill. "It's time to go!"

* * *

A loud thump jerked the young teen awake. Opening his ebony eyes, he stared blearily at the ceiling then cringed when the sound of muffled cursing reached his ears. Raising his hands, he covered both ears as the clock on the dresser gave a loud wail and he blinked blearily again. He looked impulsively to his left, then down towards the floor.

Ebony eyes set in a face mirroring his own, though currently partially covered by a blanket, stared up at him. A small tinge of red colored the other's face and a hand rose to wave in a sheepish though lazy manner towards his tangled body. The rich sound of laughter filled the room and the younger boy flung aside his blankets, swinging his legs over the bed. He sat for a moment observing the other and his predicament before standing and crossing the room.

"Only you Hao-niichan. Only you would manage to get tangled in both your blankets _and_ the _tied_ up canopy curtains." The youth said cheerily. He was greeted with a grunt and he laughed again before hauling his twin brother from the ground.

"Har dee har har." The older boy said flatly. He kicked his legs free from the blanket and watched as the warm fabric sailed to the other end of the room before, with the help of his brother, he stood. He ran a hand though his long mahogany hair, wincing when he hit a nasty tangle. "Let's get going before Frankensteiny cones to give us a slobbery good morning."

"Actually, Eliza just took Frankensteiny to the vet boys." The voice was casual and the two looked instantly towards the door to their room. The smiling blonde form of their guardian stood in the doorway. A silk white shirt with ruffles on the sleeves and collar was loose on his thin form and black pants rested slightly loosely on his hips. His blue eyes were kind and his arms were crossed loosely as he leaned on the doorframe.

"Morning Faust!" The younger said brightly, covering his mouth when a yawn interrupted his words. The older just nodded before going to retrieve his blanket.

"Morning Yoh-kun, Hao-kun." Johann Faust VIII said. "The two of you better head to the bath while the water's still hot."

"Hai, hai Faust." Hao Asakura said waving a hand flippantly while he folded his blanket neatly. "What are we doing today?"

"You both have an appointment with the therapist today," Faust said, straightening his posture. Both the brothers froze and Faust winced when the room temperature rose dangerously. Yoh Asakura looked at the floor while his twin whipped around, blanket clutched in his hands.

"Again?!" Hao hissed. "Faust it's been ten years! TEN!"

"She doesn't know the meaning of help." Yoh said flatly, looking up. "And we've gone through 3 different therapists. They haven't helped."

"Faust, all that therapist does is spouts nonsense! NONSENSE!" Hao snarled. "She doesn't even try to pay attention to us."

"Are you done?" Faust asked calmly, an eyebrow raised in question. Yoh clamped his mouth shut and Faust looked towards Hao. "Hao-kun, your blanket."

"!!" Hao cursed and dropped his blanket when his hands began smoking. He shot a sheepish glance at Faust when he saw the scorched edges. The older man just shook his head and Hao smiled sheepishly, the room temperature returning to normal.

"Before you two interrupted me with your attack on the therapist," Faust shot them a glance and both brothers blushed guiltily. "I was about to say that it will be the last time you go to see her. We just need to know if you are both _stable _enough to start going to public school."

Yoh grinned and Hao smirked when he heard the sarcasm in Faust's voice. The blonde man hated the therapist as much as they did. For some reason, the woman was convinced that Faust was constantly depressed and didn't get enough sleep because he seemed to have permanent black eyes and was extremely thin. The twins knew that it was just Faust. And Faust was strange, but not depressed.

"So when do we get to say good-bye to Ms. Sharona?" Yoh asked casually. He crossed to the dresser and opened it.

"When Eliza returns with Frankensteiny." Faust glanced at the clock in the room and turned his back on the twins. "She should be back in an hour or so, so head to the bath and I'll have Ryu start on breakfast."

"Alright." Hao said with a shrug. He grabbed a towel and a change of clothes. "We'll be out in a bit."

"Oh, and tell Ryu, no western food today." Yoh said as he and Hao left the room towards the bath. Faust nodded and the trio parted ways.

* * *

"So what how are you boys today?" The twins pasted a smile on their faces as they met with the secretary to their therapist. The teal green haired young woman smiled and Yoh waved. "Ms. Sharona is inside waiting. Is Faust-san not here today?"

"He fell ill this morning and Eliza drove us." Hao said smoothly, gesturing to the pretty blonde woman a few paces behind them. She smiled and waved at the secretary. A bark was heard and Hao smiled. "Oh, and Frankensteiny came as well."

"Faust-san's German Shepard?" The secretary asked meekly. Yoh nodded before he yelped in surprise when a cold nose butted his hand. The younger twin grinned and ruffled the dog's fur. Before the young secretary could say anything, the group of three plus one dog entered the office.

"Good morn—Ah!" The woman screeched when she saw the German Shepard drooling on her carpeted floor. Sharona Thompson smiled almost nervously as her two regulars took a seat in her office. Yoh grinned enthusiastically and Frankensteiny rested his head on Yoh's lap, bright brown eyes watching Sharona's every move. "Er… good morning Yoh-kun, Hao-kun, Eliza-san."

"Good Morning Ms. Sharona." Eliza Faust said softly, taking a seat next to Hao. She smiled disarmingly. "My husband apologizes for not being here for the last session with the boys."

* * *

"Geez, can you believe that woman?" Hao asked as he, Yoh, Eliza and Frankensteiny left the medical institute. Eliza smiled while Yoh grinned, Frankensteiny nipping at his heels. Hao sighed. "She couldn't even give us a straight answer. _I think it would be blah, blah, blah_. It was a simple yes or no."

"It took a good full minute of staring before she got the message and told us that we could go the public school." Yoh agreed as the three piled into the parking lot. A familiar blonde man stood next to a blue car. He looked up when they arrived and he smiled.

"So? How'd it go?" Faust asked as they all piled into the car. Hao snorted and Yoh just sighed.

"It took her a full ten minutes before she realized that the boys just wanted a yes or a no to them going to public school." Eliza supplied. She shook her head and clicked her seat belt in place while Faust nodded to Hao, allowing the boy to slide into the driver's seat. "Hao, no speeding this time."

"Hai, hai Eliza." The youth said before starting the ignition.

"Ten minutes? Ten minutes to decide whether or not they could go to school?" Faust raised an eyebrow and Hao pulled the car onto the freeway. Yoh nodded and Faust shook his head. "And they think your mental state is questionable. What about hers?"

"It isn't that Faust. It was the fact that she was rambling on and on about herself that it took ten minutes." Hao paused then he nodded. "You're right. She's mental."

* * *

The man shifted nervously as he stood in front of his boss, the school's headmaster, Goldva. The old man shuffled a few stacks of papers before gesturing for him to sit. He fidgeted some more. Eyes looked up at him and the man sighed.

"You're not in trouble Silva. There are two new students being enrolled into your class." Silva Patch blinked and took the two files being handed to him. The headmaster continued. "They start Monday and they'll be taking the placement exams tomorrow."

"Placement exams Goldva-san?" Silva asked. The man nodded and stood from the desk. "Ano…why?"

"Because the two boys' mental stability is questionable." The bluntness of the statement caused Silva to blink. Goldva motioned to the folders and Silva opened them. He paused and stared quietly at the two photos of his newest students. "They've been through therapy for ten years Silva."

The office was silent. Silva startled his superior by slapping the folders on the polished oak desk and grinning.

"Forget the placement exams Goldva-san. I know where to put them." The black haired man said boldly. He bowed slightly to his superior before standing from his chair and walked out whistling merrily.

In front of Goldva, two pictures of two identical boys reflected in the light of the room. Underneath each photo was their background information. Then something caught Goldva's attention right in the middle of both pages of background information.

"Family and Guardians hm? Johann and Eliza Faust…eh? Silva Patch?" Goldva found himself smiling. Reclining into his chair, the headmaster chuckled. "I guess he really does know where to put them."

Two names stood out against the white paper. _Hao and_ _Yoh Asakura_.

* * *

A/N: Yes! Chapter one done! Er…It's a little slow but I think it's alright. Oh and funding for this story has suddenly run low so leave a review so this story can update.


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: Whee

A/N: Whee! I'm back! Alright. Here's the next installment of Road to Dawn! Sorry I'm so late! I a happy camper since people like my story! Alright, this authors note won't be any longer since nobody really reads these things. Oh. And I have removed Wings of a Savior. Sorry everyone.

Disclaimer: Like I said in the Trailer, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THIS AMAZING SERIES BELONGS TO HIROYUKI TAKEI. Get that memorized!

Chapter Two: Of First Days, Accidents, and Sports

In Which Yoh is almost run over,

Hao is mistaken for a girl,

And the brothers are attacked by a hungry classmate

* * *

The sun beamed happily into the room and everywhere outside of the room as the two grudgingly pulled themselves out of bed. The older yawned and ran a hand messily through his hair and the younger marched sleepily to the adjacent bathroom. After a few mishaps with the toothpaste and dropping to sleep in front of the sink, the twins managed to get everything together.

"Fix your tie Yoh-otouo." Hao said, yawning mid-way through as he ran a brush through his hair. His younger brother just blinked drowsily and looked at the article he was trying to get around his neck. Finally with a shrug, he shoved the tie into his pocket and grabbed the green uniform blazer. Yoh looked at his brother and grinned. Hao looked back and tilted his head, a scrunchie held in between his teeth as he bunched his hair up. "What?"

"Onii-chan, I never noticed it before but with your long hair, you look kinda like a girl." Yoh said with a grin. Hao blinked and the scrunchie dropped from his mouth. Yoh waved and grabbed his book bag from the foot of his bed and marched out the room. "Hurry up nii-chan. We start school today. Best not be late ne?"

* * *

The man quietly observed his students as they began to file into the school. His black hair fell down his back and his arms were crossed in front of his chest. Dark eyes were sharp and he mentally remembered a boy's face when he shoved arrogantly past a small silver haired girl. He emerged from the shadows and helped the girl to her feet, a snake slithering from his pant leg and towards the offender causing him to freeze and stare at the creature.

"Mister Tao, detention." The man drawled smoothly, the violet haired boy casting him an angry glower. "Now apologize to Miss D'arc."

"Gomen," The boy said through gritted teeth. The girl just nodded shyly and the boy stormed off. The girl turned to him and bowed at the waist.

"Arigatou Silva-sensei." She said, her voice soft. Silva just smiled and waved her off. Smiling shyly, she walked off, joining a group of upperclassmen. The eldest threw him a grateful look, blue eyes flashing slightly behind thin frames.

"Owowowowow!" The loud cry drew attention and Silva turned in surprise. A figure with dark brown hair sped past him, hands covering his head where a hawk was furiously pecking at. A little bit behind him was a student, a school bag hanging limply in his hands and his ebony eyes were amused. "Silverwing quit it!"

"You nincompoop, watch out for walls!" The student called out, grinning wildly when the other did just that. He collided face first into the wall and moaned softly, rubbing his nose. "Oi! Onii-chan! Alright there?"

"Jub peachy." Was the muffled reply. The other laughed and walked over, whistling softly to call to the bird. The creature dived sharply and Silva stepped in, the hawk crying out harshly. Silva raised a hand and the hawk landed, hopping twice before rubbing it's plume against Silva's cheeks. The poor child who ran into the walls sniffed and rubbed his nose, walking back towards the boy with his identical face. "Your bird's a menace Silva. It always attacks me."

"Silva-niichan!" The other crowed happily, jogging over. He hadn't gone a few paces when his twin was next to him, glaring down at the blue head under his foot. A skateboard was over turned next to the twins. The younger blinked dumbly and the head squirmed.

"Watch where you're going." The longer haired boy said coldly. The other student squirmed and shouted something muffled on the asphalt.

"Onii-chan!" A blue haired girl appeared, eyes wide at the sight before her. Gripping her bag tightly, she lunged forward and swung it at the two boys. The older of the two spun and blocked the bag with his own, foot leaving the poor student's head. The force he put into the spin and the block was more than he anticipated because the girl began to tip over. A small burst of wind swept past him and the girl squeaked when she landed softly on the asphalt next to her brother.

"Sorry. Are you alright?" Both blue haired siblings blinked and looked up blearily. They tilted their heads and finally the girl spoke.

"I think I'm seeing double." She squeaked. The boys exchanged glances and grinned.

"We get that a lot. I'm Yoh, this is my older brother Hao." The younger said cheerily, clapping both hands along the wrists of the two blue haired students and dragging them up. "Oh and sorry 'bout the possible footprints on your head."

"…Eh?" The boy blinked for a moment before he grinned. "No problem. I wasn't watching where I was going when I should've. So sorry bout nearly running you over."

"Yoh, Hao, trouble on the first day already?" Silva asked, walking over. "Horohoro, Pilica."

"Sensei," The two said in unison. Hao and Yoh exchanged glances.

"Sensei?" Yoh asked, looking up at the older man. Hao gave a small smirk and lightly slapped his brother, dread settling in his stomach like a stone.

"We're totally screwed."

* * *

"Alright. Everyone please pass up your research reports up to the front." The man said smoothly, brown eyes sweeping over the faces of his students. There was a shuffle of papers and Silva blinked at a giant stack that was clipped with a binder clip at the top of the pile. He didn't need to look at the name to know whose it was. "Diethyl-san, the next time I assign a research report, how about half this size?"

"Hai Silva-sensei." The green haired teen mumbled sheepishly, red covering his cheeks faintly.

"The problem, Silva-_sensei_," The voice was dry and heads swiveled to see a long haired teen standing in the back doorway to the classroom. A shorter haired boy with a lazy grin waved behind the youth. "Is that you don't ever give a length requirement for any of your reports which is why Diethyl-san, was it, gave you an encyclopedia to read."

"…Touché." Silva said flatly. The class cringed as the two marched from the back of the room to the front, the longer haired one in front. There was a low, slightly lecherous whistle and the longer haired one froze in mid-step causing the other to careen into his back.

"Onii-chan!" He whined, rubbing his nose. A strange air suddenly descended on the class and one of them turned away and coughed discreetly into his hand, cheeks tingeing red. Ebony eyes narrowed and the room grew a bit warmer. The younger frowned and he and Silver snapped in unison, "Onii-chan/Hao-kun enough!"

"Hai, Hai," The teen said coolly. He raised a hand and ran it through his long hair before continuing to the front. He and his twin stood next to Silva who sighed and shook his head.

"As you all can see, we have two new students. Hao and Yoh Asakura." Silva said dryly. He smiled. "Yoh-kun why don't you sit next to—"

"Horohoro-san!" The younger called cheerfully, waving brightly at a faintly embarrassed blue haired teen.

"Horohoro," Silva finished flatly. The boy nodded and bounded towards the empty seat next to the blue haired teen. His elder twin smirked faintly before following, deciding to take the seat behind his younger brother. Silva shook his head slightly and turned his attention to the entire class. "Now, who can tell me what the Magna Carta is?"

* * *

"I guess Silva isn't too bad a teacher," Hao commented lightly as the two brothers headed towards the cafeteria. When he received no reply, the boy looked lazily to his left and found his younger brother bobbing his head to music blasting from his big bright orange headphones. Shaking his head, Hao grabbed the sleeve of his brother's uniform before the poor boy ran into a wall or door.

"Hao-dono, Yoh-dono," The voice was quietly respectful and the twins looked up in unison. A tall man with a pompadour smiled brightly even though the majority of the school looked at him weirdly. Yoh waved brightly while Hao nodded. "I was instructed by Faust to bring by your lunches."

"Ah," Yoh said with a nod whereas Hao sweatdropped a little. Prodding Yoh, Hao motioned to their "lunch". Yoh blinked and he laughed slightly. "When Faust mentioned lunch Ryu, it was probably just a few sandwiches. Not an entire fancy catering lunch. Onii-chan and I can't finish all that."

At his words, their family chef seemed to deflate right before their very eyes. Yoh winced while Hao just shook his head.

"I guess we could share with some of our friends," Hao said awkwardly. The older man beamed and made his way out of the school. Once their chef was gone, Hao leaned over to his brother and whispered, "Do we even have friends?"

"Yoh-kun!" The twins spun and Hao had begun falling into a defensive stance before he realized it was their classmate, Horohoro. The blue haired teen blinked and shrugged. His dark eyes widened and he shuffled closer to Yoh. "Yoh-kun, I'm your friend right?"

"I guess so," Yoh said with a shrug. Horohoro beamed.

"Then you'll share that amazing spread with me right? Right?" Yoh and Hao exchanged amused glances before casually waving to the food.

"Knock yourself out." And the blue haired teen whooped happily, diving at the food. Yoh and Hao laughed faintly before they slid around the table to eat as well.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of this chapter! I am sorry if it seems a bit slow. I ran out of inspiration for it halfway through. Sorry. And I'm late on top of everything! Sorry!! Sorry!! Er… I shouldn't ask but… review?


End file.
